The Fox & The Hound
by gaarablack
Summary: Iori femKiba doesn't like Naruto so they get into it a lot. but when Tsunade puts them on a mission together Iori finding herself having a harder time keeping her feelings secret from the blond. I couldn't come up with a better name for this story. - "
1. Iori Inuzuka

This is requested by BillyZhao hope everyone like it. femKiba name in this story is Iori. ^o^

"Ugh!"

I groaned as the sun shined through the curtains. I put my pillow over my head trying to block out the sun.

"Wake up pup!"

My ma shouted.

"Damn it ma it's 6:49… 6:50 am! I still have ten minutes!"  
I shouted under my pillow. I heard a growl coming from ma.

"Don't you cuss at me pup! Remember who gave birth to your big head!"

She snarled.

"I don't have a big head!"  
I shouted sitting up. She smirked at me.

You're right, and now that you're up get ready."  
She said leaving. I glared at the door.

'She tricked me! I can't… well actually I can believe that.'

I thought. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes yawning.

"Akamaru you up?"  
I asked looking at the fur ball on the floor. He picked his head up whimpering. I chuckled.

"Yeah I know ma could be scary."  
I said. Getting out of bed I grabbed my ninja outfit, which was a fish net shirt a black jacket over the fish net, and matching shorts to the jacket.

"Iori come down for breakfast!"  
My sister shouted. I tied my forehead protector over my forehead. Looking in the mirror I sighed. I wasn't the most girlie girl like Sakura, and Ino infact I was a tomboy the only reason I wore shorts because of my best friend Hinata made me. Akamaru nudged my back giving me a smile.

"I'm going boy I'm going."

I told him. I went downstairs smelling my sister's cooking. I love her cooking.

"Iori I need you to help me at the vets later today."

My sister said. I nodded with a mouth full of bacon.

"Iori you're a lady."  
My ma scolded. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ma you been telling me that my whole life do you really thing I will?"  
I asked.

"Iori how are you gonna attract a good mate if you eat like a pig?"

She asked. I choked on my food.

"Ma!"  
I choked out.

"Iori you're sixteen you need to find a good guy."  
My sister said. I scoffed. I put my dishes in the sink not looking at them.

"Iori…"  
my ma started.

"A good guy? Yeah sure you two…"  
I said. I didn't stick around to hear their reply I just left. Akamaru followed me giving me a look of concern. I patted his head.

"No worrs boy…"  
I said. I didn't like talking about finding a mate cause none of the guys finds me attracted so what's the point being girlie? I met up with my team at the training grounds.

"Iori."  
Shino greeted.

"Hey Shino."  
I said back. I sat next to Hinata on a log, and Akamaru sat at our feet.

"H-h-how is you I-I-Iori?"  
Hinata stuttered.

"I'm good Hinata. Where's Kurenai sensei?"  
I asked looking around.

"Asuma jr. is sick so she's taking care of him so team Kakashi is training with us today."

Shino explained.

"Say what?"

I asked my jaw hanging a little. Hinata pushed it back up.

"Team Kakashi is training with us…"

"I know that!"  
I snapped.

"Is t-t-there a problem?"

Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Naruto is joining us! I can't stand that blonde Baka!"

I said ready to rip my hair out.

"I ain't a Baka!"

'Speak of the devil.'

I thought turning to him.

"Yeah you are."  
I said. He glared at me.

"Go to hell Iori!"  
He snapped.

"Ok that's enough."

Kakashi sensei said holding his hand up."

We huffed turning away for each other.

"Dobe."  
Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!"  
Naruto shouted at him.

"Naruto you shouldn't be arguing with Iori. Be a gentleman."  
Sensei said. I chuckled.

"Naruto? Gentleman? Ha!"

I laughed. He glared at me again.

"At lease I'm more of a gentleman then you are a lady."  
He shot back. I looked to the ground red with anger.

"Naruto!"  
Sakura shouted hitting him over the head.

"What!?"

"Apologize to Iori!"  
She ordered. He shook his head at her.

"Not unless she apologizes first."  
He said sitting crossed leg on the ground.

"I am so sorry Iori."  
Sakura said. I shook my head

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault he's an ass."  
I said looking at him.

"Oh fuck off!"

"That's enough!"  
Sensei shouted. We looked at him.

"You two fight like a married couple."  
He said taking out his book. I blushed.

"We do not!"  
I shouted at him. He stared at me with his visible eye.

"Anyways lets do some sparing. Shino, and Sasuke, then Sakura, and Hinata, then you two."  
He said pointing at Naruto, and me. We glared at each other.

"You're going down!"

Naruto shouted pointing his fingers down.

"Yeah right."  
I scoffed. Sasuke won his battle with Shino Hinata won hers with Sakura now it was mine, and Naruto's.

"Come on boy."  
I said to Akamaru. He nodded joining me. Naruto took out a kunai, and got in his stance ready to begin.

"Ready? Go!"  
Sensei shouted. (Like I mention in some of my other stories I can't write fight scenes. So sad. I-I)

"And… nobody wins."

Sensei said. I was lying on my back with Akamaru next to me panting.

"You o-o-ok?"

Hinata stuttered next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah how's Blondie?"  
I asked using my elbows to lean back on. Naruto was panting on the ground as well with Sasuke standing over him.

"Dobe."  
He said. I giggled as they started one of the pointless fights.

"Alrighty then now why don't we call it a day, and go home?"  
Kakashi sensei suggested. We all nodded at him.

"Great! Bye."  
He said walking away.

"So now what?"  
Sakura asked.

"Ramen?"

Naruto suggested.

"Of course."  
I said rolling my eyes.

"And what's that…?"  
Sakura hit him over the head cutting him off.

"Don't start something!"  
She shouted.

"I'm going home."  
Sasuke said.

"See ya Uchiha."

I said. He did a slight wave over his back not looking at us.

"I think I'll go to."  
Shino said.

"B-b-bye."  
Hinata said. She ran to catch up with Shino, and Sasuke leaving me, Sakura, and Naruto.

"So who wants ramen?"  
He asked. Sakura, and I sighed with sweat-drops on our heads.

"I gotta meet Tsunade."  
Sakura said.

"And I don't wanna to near you."  
I told Naruto with a smug smile. He glared at me.

"Well who wants to be with you?"  
He snapped.

"Same…"

"Let's go."  
Sakura said dragging me by my arm. Akamaru barked bye at Naruto, and followed us.

"Geez Iori you fight with Naruto a lot."  
Sakura said.

"I always fought with Blondie."  
I told her. She shook her head at me.

"No you didn't you guys use to play all the time when we were kids."  
She said.

"Not all the time.

"Yeah you did. You guys would play pranks, sneak out of class, drag Shikamaru, and Choji with you guys you guys were like siblings."

"Well things change Blondie."  
I said.

"I think you like Naruto."  
She said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"W-what?"  
I asked cursing my stuttered as well. She giggled.

"You like Naruto don't you?"  
I blushed looking away from her.

"You like Naruto. You like Naruto."  
She sang. I growled.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole village to know?"

"So you do?"

"ARG!"

I screamed storming away from her. She ran to keep up with me.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a boy Iori it's normal for girls."  
She said.

"Sakura it's nothing like that, and I don't like Naruto."  
I fought.

"Yes you."

"I gotta get to my sis."  
I told her running down a different path then her.

Me: leave a review, and I'll give you a cookie!

Kaya: no she won't.

Me: rude. -_-

Kaya: yeah…

Me: everyone this is my best friend Kaya who just started helping me with stuff on here.

Kaya: hi!

Me: anywho let us know what you think!


	2. Boxes

Me: Amazing! 147 read the last chapter, and not one review? Rude. Please review!

Kaya: quit whining!

Me: all I want are reviews!

Kaya: she is such a baby sometime.

Me: hurtful! Don't you want to know what the people think?

Kaya: yeah but I'm not gonna beg.

Me: but I will! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Plleeaass!

Kaya: (rolls eyes) just give her a review, and end this please!

Akamaru ran with me looking concern.

"Don't worry boy I'm fine."  
I told him. He nodded but didn't look convince. We got to my sis work in no time walking in I said hello to the patients, and went into Hana's office.

"We're here sis can we do?"  
I asked her.

"Great now I have two sets of hands."  
She said bandaging a cat's paw.

"Two?"

I asked.

"Ok I'm back!"  
I stiffened.

'I know that voice anywhere.'

I thought.

"Man it took me forever to find that bathroom."  
Naruto said walking in. when he saw me his smile dropped, and was replaced with a slight glare.

"What is 'it' doing here?"  
I asked Hana.

"Who are you calling 'it' huh?"

"Well?"  
I asked ignoring him.

"Iori."  
She said in a warning tone.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

Naruto shouted waving his arms in the air.

"Get to work you two. Akamaru you help anyone who needs it out there."  
Hana said letting him the waiting room.

"And you two take those boxes to the back room."

"Right."

I said.

"Got it!"  
Grabbing a stack of boxes filled most likely with medicines we took them to the back room.

"So why are you here? Hana didn't say anything about you being here today."

I asked.

"I went to have ramen ran into your sister she asked if I could help out I said yeah here we are."  
He explained.

"Great."

I rolled my eyes. We were on our last trip when Hana said.

"Can one of you bring me a blue box filled bandages?"

"Yeah."  
I answered. After the last trip I looked around for the box Hana needed.

"A blue box?"

I said out loud.

"That one?"

Naruto asked. I looked at where he was pointing finding said box.

"Yeah great job Baka."  
I said.

"Stop calling me a Baka!"  
He shouted. I chuckled shaking my head.

"No you are."  
I said. The box was pretty high up that I couldn't really reach it.

'Maybe I should ask Naruto…? No! I can get it without him!'

I thought. I stood on my tipy toes trying to reach it.

"Hey maybe I should get."  
Naruto said. I shook my head.

"I got it."  
I told him. My fingertips were barely able to touch.

"Iori let me do it."  
Naruto said. I heard him walking over to me when I felt the boxes I was leaning on tip, and knocked over more boxes.

"Iori!"

I heard Naruto shout. I closed my eyes waiting for the boxes to crush me when they didn't. I felt the floor under me not remembering when I fell, and something warm over me. I finally opened my eyes looking strait into ocean blue ones.

"Are you ok?"  
Naruto asked. I stared wide eyes at him. He was on all fours right on top of me, and the boxes that I thought was going to crush me was plied up on his back.

"N-N-N-Naruto to… you…?"

I was at a lost for words, and extremely embarrassed.

"I what? Ow… man what's in these thing rocks?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Naruto stared down at me with wide eyes.

"What?"  
I asked my cheeks turning a vary dark red.

"You… you giggled."  
He said in awe.

"So?"  
I asked looking away from his beautiful blue eyes. He caressed my cheek.

"It's cute."  
He said. My cheeks got hotter if that was possible.

'Cute? Naruto thinks it's cute? W-w-what?'

I stuttered in my own mind. I glanced at him with my head still down.

"Iori are you ok?"

He asked again. I nodded.

"Yeah but what about you?"  
I asked remembering about the boxes. He shook his head.

"I'm fine no worries."  
He said. Again remembering the position we were in looked away from him.

"We should get up."  
I mumbled glancing at him. He looked confused. I looked down in between our bodies hoping he would get it. He looked as well, and blushed. He stood on his knees knocking the boxes off of his back.

"Sorry."  
He muttered looking to the side. I sat up noticing my legs were still in between his.

"It's ok."  
I said back.

"Man we made a mess huh?"

I was surprise he said 'we,' and not me.

"Don't you mean me?"  
I asked. He shook his head.

"I mean we Iori I should've helped you sooner."

"What?"

I asked not believing it.

"It's your fault for not asking for help, and my fault for stopping you."

"Wow Naruto you're actually helping me? I'm surprise."  
He shrugged.

"Well… I… hmm…?"

'Is that a blush? Is Naruto blushing?'

"Naruto are you blushing."  
I asked with a smile? I was smiling at Naruto Uzumaki.

'Maybe I like him more then I thought… what!? No! I don't like bone head!"

I mentally scolded myself.

"Well let's clean up."  
I said. He nodded.

"Yeah… Iori?"

"Yea?"

I nodded not looking at him.

"Do you like anybody?"  
I dropped the box I was holding to turn to him at a speed that gave me whiplash.

"W-w-w-what?"  
I asked.

"Do… you… like… anyone…?"

He muttered the last word. My eyes widened. I looked to the ground the shuffling my feet nervously.

"Well I… I…"  
I didn't know what to say. I don't like anyone other then… then him but I can't tell him that he'll laugh at me. I shook mentally, and fiscally.

"No."  
I answered turning back to boxes. I heard Naruto mumbling behind me but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I'm done with my pile."  
He said.

"Can you take Hana's box to her then while I finish?"  
I asked him. I needed to be alone for a minute to think about the question he asked me.

"Yeah sure. I'll be back!"

He called out the door. An hour later we were done with boxes so Hana let us go.

"I'll see ya Iori."  
Naruto said walking away from me.

"Sure thing Blondie."

I said back.

"And we're back."  
I heard him muttered under his breath.

'What does that mean?'

I thought. With a sigh I let it go.

"Pup! Get up it's 7:37 I let you sleep now up!"  
Ma shouted downstairs. I sat up groaning.

"I hate mornings."  
Akamaru whimpered tiredly on the floor next to me.

"I'm gonna change."  
I told him. Going downstairs Hana was already gone for work.

"Pup lady Hokage wants to see you this morning."  
Ma said feeding Akamaru. I nodded.

"Kay I'll go now. Akamaru stay finish eating I'll be.

I told him. He nodded into his food. I jumped along the roofs to the Hokage toward.

"Hey Shizune."  
I greeted.

"Morning Iori go on in."  
She said waving her hands to the door. I went in seeing Tsunade at her desk, and… Naruto?

"What's up?"  
I asked. Naruto only shrugged.

"Don't know."  
He said. Looking at Tsunade she took out a scroll with the Kazekage on it.

"I need you two to take this scroll to Gaara in the sand."  
She said.

"Lady Tsunade why me, and Baka here?"  
I asked pointing at Naruto.

"Quit calling me that!"  
He said pissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I have your team Iori with Guy's team on a mission to the waves, and I have Naruto's team with Shikamaru's team on their to the grass…"

"Hey how come I didn't go with my team?"  
Naruto demanded.

"Same here?"  
She sighed.

"Because I needed you two to take the scroll."

'That makes no sense.'

I thought but I wasn't gonna argue with lady Tsunade she's scary. Like Naruto read my mind.

"That makes no sense!"  
He exclaimed. I covered his mouth seeing as I was right next to him, and his hollering was hurting my ear. Damn dog hearing.

"I don't have to make sense Naruto now go."  
She ordered tossing me the scroll.

"But why couldn't I…?"

"Naruto I thought you be glad to see Gaara, and Iori I thought you be happy as well to see Kankuro."  
She said a raised brow.

"Of course I want to see Gaara…"

"Then go."  
Tsunade said waving us out. Naruto stormed out of the room with a childess huff. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"See you when we get back lady Tsunade."  
I said to her heading for the door.

"Oh! And Iori do try to get a long wouldn't want Naruto left dead in Suna."  
She joked. I nodded.

"I'll try."

I said walking out. Naruto, and me split up to go pack, and were to meet at the gate in twenty.

Me: ok now hit the review button please, and leave something!

Kaya: and she's at it again!

Me: hit it!

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Truth or Dare?

Me: ok this is a little shorter then the last two.

Kaya: she's to lazy to write anymore.

Me: I gotta stop letting you type on here!

Kaya: shut up.

Me: I tried so many times to get her off but she keeps coming back.

Kaya: you can't get rid of me. (grins)

Me: enjoy! Review! Please!

when I got home ma, and Akamaru were in the kitchen relaxing.

"Iori what did Tsunade want?"

Ma called.

"Have a mission with Naruto to Suna!"  
I shouted from the stairs Akamaru following me.

"Naruto? Hmm?"  
I heard her say. I didn't like that 'hmm' at all. I grabbed a couple of day's worth of clothes, an extra weapon pouch, first aid kit, and food for Akamaru, and myself.

"Ready Pup?"  
Ma asked behind me. I nodded.

"Yea ma."

"I think you should really get to know Naruto, and I mean relationship way."  
I dropped my pack on the floor turning to her.

"Ma!"  
I exclaimed.

"What?"  
She asked innocently.

"Ma I don't like Naruto that way infact I don't like him at all. He irritates me, and, and he he's a loud mouth Baka…"

"So are you Pup."  
She shot. I glared at her.

"Ma! Me, and Naruto? Ha!"

She cocked her brow at me with a smirk.

"For someone who finds the blond annoying you sure do blush a lot at the thought."  
I looked away from her.

"Ma why Naruto?"  
I asked.

"He'll be perfect for you to have pups with!"

"Ma!"  
I shouted not even believing I was having this kinda talk with my mother!

"What?"

"Your suppose to make me not want to have sex, and think about kids! Not try to get me to fuck the Baka!"

"Who said anything about you fucking him? I want you to date him, and then fuck!"  
She said with a smile. Akamaru whimpered in displeasure next to me.

"See now your making Akamaru feel weird!"

I said pointing at him. He barked 'goodbye' and ran out of the room.

"Come Iori your sixteen you need to find a mate now…"

"Hana doesn't have a mate, and she twenty-three!"  
I shot back. She shook her head.

"I had this talk with her, and she can be stubborn as…"

"You?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and look where that got me two daughters, no husband, oldest doesn't find any guy interesting enough for her, and one who won't listen to her ma, and go for the one who is perfect for her!"

"I thought you wanted me to be with Kankuro?"  
I said wondering what happened to that conversation last year.

"Kankuro's to far away, and he doesn't come down enough, Naruto lives here, and you see him every other day."

I looked at the clock. Seeing as I had to go I grabbed the pack I had dropped, and walked past ma.

"I gotta go. See you when I get back."  
I said heading out the door Akamaru right behind me.

"Iori come on we have to go!"  
Naruto shouted. I nodded, and we took off running. After about two hours we stopped to rest of a while.

"Hey Iori let's play a game."  
Naruto suggested. I looked at confused. That wasn't expected.

"Sure why not?"  
I said with a shrugged. He grinned at me.

"Ok truth or dare?"  
He asked. So it was that game? Really?

"Naruto why that game?"  
I asked sitting in front of him.

"Cause it's the first thing to pop in. so truth or dare?"  
He said. I thought about it. If I picked dare he dare me to do something stupid, and if I pick truth? Well he already asked me if I like anyone so what could happened.

"Truth."

He pouted.

"Your no fun."

He whined.

"Naruto."

I said warningly.

"Who do like? And don't lie cause I can tell."  
I bit my bottom lip nervously.

'Why that? Anything but that!'

I thought in a slight panic. I gulped.

"W-why do you want to know so bad?"  
I asked looking away with a slight blush.

"Cause I am."  
He answered.

'Think! Think Iori think!'

I shouted in my head. Then conversation with ma came to mind.

"Kankuro."  
I answered in a hurry. His jaw dropped.

"Kankuro!?"  
He exclaimed. Akamaru barked 'Kankuro' as well staring at me. I nodded.

"Yeah K-K-Kankuro… I don't know it's just a slight crush really."  
I admitted. It was true I did have a slight crush on the puppeteer when he rescued me from those weird twin guys when Sasuke left. But now I don't what I feel for him I seen him a couple times since then but I never really thought about my crush on him.

'Maybe I'm getting over it.'

I thought.

"Kankuro?"  
I heard Naruto whispered. Not liking the upset look on his face I asked.

"Truth or dare?"

He thought for a moment.

"Truth."  
I thought about what to ask him.

"Do you like anyone?"

I asked sheepishly. I wanted him to say 'yeah you' but I knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"I like this girl."  
He said leaning against a tree.

"Who?"

I asked. He shook his head.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."  
I said. He thought for a moment.

"I dare you to… to wear a dress!"  
A dress? He wants me to a dress?

'Of all the things he could've picked he picked that?'

I thought.

"Naruto all the thing you could've made me do you pick where a dress? Why?"

I asked still not believing it. He shrugged.

"Cause I never seen you in a dress, and you told Ino plenty of times you hate them so."

"Fine whatever. Truth or dare?"  
I said not caring anymore.

"Truth."  
He said again. I bit my lip.

"Who do you like?"  
I asked my voice full a curiosity. I wanted to know who he liked, who stole his heart? Was she really girly, is that why Naruto don't like me?

'Stop thinking that way! You don't like Naruto!'

"Well I can't really tell you cause your really close to her."

'Does that mean it's Hinata?'

I thought.

"But I will tell you that she's smart…"

'Hinata.'

"She's a great Shinobi…"

'Hinata.'

"She's great with kids which is great cause I want kids when I'm older…"

'Hinata's great with kids too… she had a crush on him at one point maybe she'll return his feelings.'

I thought sadly.

"And she's a hell of a girl to be around. You know the really out going one?"

'That doesn't sound like Hinata… Ino maybe? No! She doesn't like kids too much. Maybe Sakura? He liked her when we were little so maybe…"

"Really? She sound… really great… Naruto."  
I said looking down. I was trying to think who it might be Sakura's the most possible choice so it must be her.

"Yeah but she doesn't like me that way always picking fights with me."

He said. That confirmed it was Sakura. He still likes her after all these years.

"You should just tell her how you feel Naruto, and see where it goes from there."

I told him. He nodded.

"Your right I'll her when I get back to the village thanks Iori."  
He said patting my arm. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Any time."

I said. After that we took off again Suna is a three days away after all. At night we decided to stay in a little village. It was cute it felt so homey, and everyone were so sweet to us.

"Iori want to find a ramen shop?"  
Naruto asked.

"How bout something other then ramen?"

I suggested. He gave me a 'your crazy' look making me glare at him.

"Iori I want ramen."  
He whined.

"And I don't!"  
I snapped. God he was irritating most of the time. He huffed

"Fine I'll go have ramen, and you could go have whatever you want."  
He said leaving. I looked at Akamaru confused at what just happened. He shrugged.

"Where did that come from?"  
I asked. He shrugged again.


	4. Toru

Me: slight rape in this chapter hope ya'll likes it!

Kaya: why?

Me: cause it's just it typed out I guess

Kaya: review

Me: you could be a little… excited then that!

Kaya: hn

Me: shut up Sasuke lover!

Kaya: what was that!?

Me: have fun! (Runs from pissed of Kaya)

Akamaru, and me found a nice sushi bar to eat at well me anyways. I put some dog food in a bowl for Akamaru to eat while I ordered for myself. I felt kinda lonely without Naruto for some reason. Maybe because I'm use to spending all missions with whomever I'm with. With a sigh I ate my dinner.

"Hey your not from here."  
A voice said behind me. A guy about maybe Temari's age eighteen I think? Stood behind me with a grin. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm from the Konoha."

I told him. His eyes seemed to have lightened up that.

"Really!? Wow that's awesome! Are you a ninja? What rank are you? Is the big dog out there yours?"  
I was surprise to say the lease at all the questions being asked.

"I… uh… yes I'm a ninja, I'm a chunin, and yes that's Akamaru. Who'd you say you were again?"  
I asked not hearing his name in there. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm Toru nice to meet you…?"

"Iori."

"Iori! That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you."  
I blushed. He just commented me, and called me pretty.

"T-t-thanks."

I stuttered giving him a smile. He sat next to me ordering something for him before asking me questions.

"Are you really a ninja?"  
He asked. I nodded in the middle of a bite.

"Yeah."

"That's cool I wish I was one."  
He said. I felt pity for him this wasn't a ninja village.

"I'm sorry."  
I said looking down. I felt a hand my shoulder.

"Naw no worrs. Are you from a clan?"

"Yeah the Izunuka clan. You know train ninja hounds, and have canine sense ourselves."  
He nodded.

"Are you here on you own?"  
He asked looking around.

"No I have a comrade with me but he wanted ramen instead so…"  
I shrugged. He nodded in understanding.

"Where you heading?"

"Suna have something's to do."  
I said not wanting to give our mission away to some stranger.

"Do you want to hang out with me?"  
He asked. I choked on my water at the sudden question.

"W-w-what?"  
I choked.

"Do you want to hang out?"  
He asked again. I thought about it.

"Uh sure why not?"

He grinned at me.

"Great let's finish, and I'll show you around."  
He said finishing his food I finished mine as well. We walked around the village him telling me that this house been here this many year, and this garden is kept by this person, and he his sister works here.

"Wow you really know about this place."  
I said impresses. He chuckled.

"Not hard when you live in the village your whole life, and only leave it maybe three times a year."

"Yeah I…"

"Iori!"  
Naruto shouted running up to me.

"What's up Baka?"

"Quit calling me that! Hey who are you?"  
He asked Toru.

"Toru nice to meet you…?"

"Naruto. So what are you two doing?"  
He asked eyeing us.

"Just talking."  
I told him. He glared at Toru for a second, which was weird if you ask me.

"Oh yeah…? Iori we should go find a place to crash."  
Naruto said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I guess."  
I said.

"Why don't you stay with me?"  
Toru offered. I looked to Naruto he didn't seem to keen of the offer.

"I don't know."  
He said grabbing my arm. I yanked it out.

"What are you doing?"

I asked. His eyes seemed to have darkened.

"Iori can we talk over there please?"  
I was confused why he was acting in such a way but nodded.

"Be right back."  
I told Toru.

"Iori I don' think we should stay with this guy."  
He said.

"Why not? He's been nothing but nice to me, and he's even offering his home to us."  
Naruto looked me dead in the eyes with a serious look that I never seen on him before.

"Cause I have a bad feeling about him Iori please listen to me?"  
He begged. My heart was telling me to listen but my pried for listening to him wouldn't let me.

"No Naruto he's a great guy, and like you said earlier I could do what I want."  
I said walking away.

"Iori!"  
He called but I didn't look at him.

"Are you guys staying with me?"  
He asked.

"I am, and Akamaru."

I said. Akamaru didn't look too happy about it but he said nothing to me.

"Your friend?"  
He asked. I shook my head.

"He said no."  
He grinned at me.

"Well let's go then."

With a quick glance at Naruto I could see hurt, fear, and betrayed in his eyes. I looked a head wanting to see it anymore.

"Here we are!"  
He exclaimed.

"It's big."  
I said. All the other houses were small two rooms houses, and his had to be at lease four rooms.

"My grandpa build it for my grandma who wanted a big a house… there's one problem bout you staying here."  
He said.

"What?"

"My grandma lives here, and is vary allergic to dogs so… can he stay in the backyard?"  
He asked. I looked at Akamaru he nodded slowly like something was wrong about this.

I pushed it aside.

"Yeah that fine. Is she here?"  
I asked. He shook his head.

"She's at her friend's house for girls night. She still thinks of herself as a 'young hot thing' she says."  
I laughed at him.

"She sounds loads of fun."

I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Yeah she is."  
He let Akamaru in the backyard through the gate then let us in the front door. It was nice, and it felt really inside. I fanned myself with my hand.

"Sorry about the heat grandma tends to leave it on."  
He said lowering the heat. I took off my jacket leaving me in fish net, and a black bra. I felt eyes on me I blushed seeing Toru staring at me. I turned away covering myself.

"Sorry."  
He muttered. He set me up in a bedroom with black bedding, and dark almost blood red walls.

'Gaara would like this room.'

I thought.

"I'll let you sleep. If you need anything just let me."

He said.

"Thanks again."

I said as the door closed. Sleep didn't hit me right away I felt… I don't what I felt. The bed was really soft, and I was tired so why wasn't a sleeping? I let my sense take over hearing Akamaru's light snoring outside, hearing Toru's moving around in the kitchen, and hearing my heart beat slow rhythm. Then I went onto smells what I smelled was blood. Dried blood to be exact.

"What the hell?"  
I muttered trying to find the source of it. I turned the light on to see where I was going. The smell was strongest at the bed I looked under it nothing. I looked at the surface nothing. The sheets were clean, and the mattress was to where be it…? I looked at the comforter looking at it closer I could see dark spots on it. I swallowed hard. There was no way that was blood could it? Arms captured my waist making me yelp.

"So you found the stains huh?"  
Toru whispered in my ear. I shivered. How did he get in without me knowing it? I should've been able to hear opening the door, or sensed him right behind me.

"Why are there stains?"  
I asked keeping the trembling out of my voice. He chuckled.

"She just wouldn't listen… they never did."

"W-who?"  
I asked.

"Well first my girlfriend at age fourteen."  
He said turning me to face him. I felt scared the sweet guy I met at the dinner what happened to him?

'N-N-Naruto was right I shouldn't came with him.'

I thought fighting back my tears.

"Then my girlfriend at age sixteen."  
He pushed me on the bed pinning my wrist above my head.

"Then a girl from a party, then a ninja girl from the sand, then another ninja girl but from the rain, and then the girl from the leaf while her dog sleeps through the whole thing, and her friend never sees her again."  
He finished with a devilish smirk.

"Akamaru?"  
He nodded.

He won't be waking up till morning."

"What did you do to him!?"

I shouted trying to get free. For a village boy he sure was strong.

"Just gave him something to help him sleep don't worry I won't hurt your dog."  
He said running a finger from my lips, down my throat, the middle of my chest, and my stomach.

"Get off of me!"

I shouted trying again to get free when something sharp poked my side. I felt myself losing my strength, till I was barely able to move.

"That's better."  
He said kissing my lips. I tried to keep my mouth closed but he bit my lip making me hissed in pain giving him enough time to slip his tongue in. he moaned into it rubbing his hand all over my body. With each touch I felt more, and dirtier. I tried to push him again but my shoves were like nothing. He chuckled darkly.

"Keep trying."  
He said against my skin. He bit my neck hard drawing blood. He licked it up greedily while undoing my shorts.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
I asked not even trying to hide the tears, and my fear.

"The first girl didn't want to do this so when we fought, and I accidentally killed her but it felt good. The second girl same problem but that time wasn't an accident, and so on, and so on."  
He's sick.

"You rape girls, and kill them? YOUR SICK!"

I scream trying to get him away from me. He ripped my clothes off, and then his own. On the end of the bed I saw a kitchen knife.

'He's going to stab me?'

I asked myself. Rapped my legs around his waist positioning himself in my entrance.

'Naruto.'

I thought closing my eye, and wishing he were here.

"IORI!"  
Someone scream downstairs. I opened my eyes recognizing the voice.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"  
I screamed back. Footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. Toru got off of me having just enough time to put his pants back on when Naruto crashed through the door. He looked murderous his eyes were an evil kind of red.

'Nine tails.'

I thought. He looked to me his eye widening, and then to Toru with a death glare.

"I'm gonna kill you!"  
He shouted charging at Toru. In a blink of an eye Toru was gone, and then appeared behind Naruto with the knife.

"Fat chance."

He said plunging it into Naruto's back.

"Naruto!"  
I shouted barely able to get myself to sit up. Naruto kneeled down coughing up blood. Toru chuckled down at him.

"Well at lease now you can watch your friend die."  
He said kicking Naruto in the side. He walked back over to me undoing his pants.

"Don't worry it'll be fun."

He said. In a flash he was gone again but this time Naruto had him by the throat.

"_**Get the hell away from her."**_

He growled. I shook at how powerful the nine tails chakra felt. In a snap Toru was dead on the floor his body limp. Naruto had broken his neck in one quick movement of his wrist.

Me: how was that?

Kaya: I'm gonna kill you!

Me: she might not admit but she loves Sasuke. (Run for life while throwing bananas)

Kaya: I don't love Sasuke! (Dodges, and jumps over bananas)

Me: she's good. You love him!

Kaya: I do not!

Me: review hopefully I'm alive after this. ^-^"


	5. Arriving At Suna

Me: yay! Another chapter!

Kaya:...

Me: no witty comment?

Kaya:…

Me: Kaya?

Kaya:…

Me: Kaya!

Kaya: (snores)

Me: (sweat-drop) ignore her. -_-"

Me: OMG! Sorry for the mess up there with Kiba's name I fixed it though… I think? Let me know if I missed something.

His red eyes went back to the beautiful blue ones that I love. He walked over to me slowly like I was an animal ready to run, which I probably was right now. I was shaking so badly, and I still couldn't move too much. Naruto grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair covering me with it.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
He asked wiping my tears away. I shook my head slightly.

"N-n-no…"  
I was able to choke out. He gave me a comforting smile.

"It's ok he can't hurt you now."  
He sooth. I let myself fall into his arms crying my eyes out for the first time in I don't how long.

"I'm here Iori I'm here."  
He kept repeating rubbing my back. Soon my eyelids grew heavier sleep taking over me.

"Don't… she… might be…"  
I slowly opened my eyes going blind with sun.

"Your awake."  
Naruto said sitting next to me. Finally able to open my eyes all the way I checked our surroundings. We were in the forest.

"Naruto?"

He put a finger to my lips telling me to 'hush.'

"I brought us here after you fell a sleep, and I just got back with Akamaru."  
I looked behind him seeing Akamaru stare at me with sad eyes.

"You… to...ld him?"  
I asked my voice cracking probably from the crying last night. He nodded.

"Yeah that ok?"  
I nodded. Akamaru laid down behind me letting me lean back on him. Naruto gave me some water, which I accepted. I looked down at my body realizing I was only in a rope. I pulled it tight around my body blushing.

"Naruto can you get my pack please?"

He nodded handing it to me. After an hour of resting some more we decided it was best we got going. Gaara was sure to worry if we didn't get there when we were supposed to. The rest of the trip there we barely said anything to each other only stuff like 'if we should stop' or 'if you're hungry?' but that was Naruto asking. Since that day I've been really quiet.

"Hey… can we talk?"  
Naruto asked. I looked back at him.

"Can't it wait? I mean the village gates are right there."

I said pointing at them. He shook his head.

"Not really."

I sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

I asked sitting down. Akamaru sat next to me making me feel safe.

"About what happened in that village."  
He said pointing the way we came. I looked down at the sand with a distress look.

"There's nothing to say."  
I mumbled. I pulled my legs up to my chest not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"I think there is… you almost got raped how can you not want to talk about it?"  
He asked. I shook my head.

"Because I don't Naruto. Can we just get this mission over with?"  
I mumbled against my leg trying to calm myself before I start crying again. I cried in front of him once I wasn't gonna let it happen again.

"Not until you let me help you however you need help it."  
He said. His arms rapped around my shoulders pulling me in his chest. I shook my head.

"I don't need help Naruto I'm find."

"Yeah your find."  
He said rolling his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I asked my voice shaky.

"That!"

"What?"  
I asked not getting it.

"If this was last week you wouldn't have asked you would've demanded to know, and be threatening me to shut up. Iori your depress…"

"I am not depressed. I don't get like that I'm not some over emotional girl."

I snapped. I pulled away from him but he pulled me back.

"Iori let me help."  
He said almost pleaded with me. His eyes showed hurt, and worry in them I didn't like making him feel that way.

"Naruto what can you do?"  
I asked feeling tears threaten to pore over.

"Well let's look on the bright side."  
He said.

"What bright side?"  
I asked. I couldn't think of one damn bright side.

"Well we're almost to the village where you'll see Kankuro your crush."

I blushed.

"Naruto."

I whined. He chuckled.

"We're gonna have a blast cause Temari always planes something for us to do when we come."  
That was true Temari always planed something when she hears her friends are coming up.

"True."  
I admitted.

"And we became pretty close from what I can see."  
He said. I looked up at him.

"Really?"  
I asked. He nodded. I thought about it we haven't fought like we did before the mission only… that time with Toru…

"See Iori now come on let's get to Suna I bet Gaara heard word of us just sitting here, and is getting impatient right about now."

He stood up pulling me with him.

"Naruto?"

I said when he started walking away. He turned to me with his smile that makes me melt from it.

"Yeah?"  
I smiled back at him.

"Thank you for everything."  
I said. He gave me a thumb's up.

"Anytime."  
He said. I was feeling ok again, happy cause that's what Naruto does he make people happy. I ran past him looking back I grinned.

"Race you there!"

I shouted. Akamaru barked running to catch up. It took Naruto a few seconds to figure out what was happening before he started running. We laughed as we tripped in the sand, and ended up rolling down sand dunes but you know what? To hell with it. By the time we got in through the village gates we all collapsed onto the ground tired, out of breath, and hot from the heat. I looked at Naruto, and he looked to me with a smile, which I returned. Three shadows stood for us.

"Hey… Gaara!"  
Naruto somehow managed to shout through breaths. I only waved at the sand siblings.

"How you doing?"  
Temari asked. Kankuro kneeled in front of me handing a bottle of water. I drank half of it, and gave the rest to Akamaru.

"Good."

I was finally able to reply.

"Why were you two sitting on the dune?"

Gaara asked.

"Just needed to talk."  
Naruto said. I was grateful he didn't tell them what had happened to me. After we were done with ninja business Temari turned to us with a big smile.

"So you two feel like hitting a club here in Suna?"

She asked. I looked to Naruto he shrugged.

"Why not?"  
He said. I nodded.

"What are the clubs like here?"

I asked. Konoha were pretty mellow so what was Suna's like?

"Nothing like Konoha's."  
Kankuro said rapping an arm around my shoulders. I blushed lightly at the touch but it died down.

"Really now?"

I said.

"We'll dance, we'll catch up, and we'll drink."  
Kankuro said. I gave a confused look.

"Drink? Kankuro your not even eighteen you can't drink yet, and nether can we."  
I said gesturing to Naruto. He nodded.

"I know the bartender don't worry."  
He said. I shook my head.

"Gaara does it."  
Kankuro said. Naruto, and me turned to say red head.

"Nothing like Kankuro."  
He said shrugging. I sweat-dropped.

'God I hope he doesn't end up like Tsunade.'

I thought thinking about the Hokage's drinking problem.

"I guess we could."

Naruto said looking to me for any objectives. I sighed.

"Sure what the hell."  
I said. Temari squealed taking my hand, and dragging me off to god knows where, to do god knows what.

"Where are you going!?"  
Naruto shouted.

"To get ready!"  
Temari shouted back, and told Akamaru to go with the boys.

"Hey wait!"  
Naruto said catching up to us. He pulled Temari aside handing her a bag she nodded taking the bag.

"What's that?"

I asked eyeing the bag.

"Later."

She said.

Me: I'm really hoping to have a lemon soon maybe two more chapters? Sorry BillyZhao like I said more two… hopefully. -_-"

Kaya: why do you update so much? And why do I have to help you with all of them now!?

Me: cause you said you would, and I have no life so why not?

Kaya: yeah you don't…

Me: neither do you! So shut up!

Kaya:…

Me: that's what I thought. review! ^-^


	6. A Night In Suna

Me: I got sick this week, and I'm still getting over it. I hate my life.

Kaya: it was a vary bad week for me.

Me: I was in pain!

Kaya: so was I! You wouldn't leave me alone!

Me: she's so mean she wouldn't update for me. T-T

Kaya: suck it up.

I let her drag me into hair places, nail places, and I shuddered when she took me to this one waxing. After all that was done she took me back to her room to do my make-up, and get me dress.

"Pucker."  
She ordered. I did as I was told learning at the hair place to do what she says, or feel her wrath.

'She's scary like Ino.'

I thought thinking about the last time Ino tried to doll me up. After that was done she did herself.

"Temari what did Naruto give you?"

I asked. She looked up from her mirror.

"Oh it's for tonight not to worry you'll love it!"  
I bit the inside of my cheek trying to figure out what Naruto could've gotten.

"Done!"

Temari exclaimed standing up. She walked over to her closet pulling out a sparkling black strapless dress.

"Yours?"  
I asked praying it wasn't for me. She nodded.

"Yeah now close your eyes, and I'll get yours out."  
She said. I closed my eyes hearing rustling then there was something in my lap.

"Open."  
Temari said dramatically. Opening my eyes there was a simple forest green thick strap dress on my lap it was perfect for me.

"Mine?"

I asked staring at it.

"Yes! Go change!"  
She said eagerly pushing me in the bathroom. I put the dress on surprise at how I looked all dolled up.

"Let me see! Let me see!"  
Temari shouted on the other side of the door. I unlocked it letting her in she gasp in shock.

"Well?"  
I asked. She smirked.

"You are getting lay tonight!"

She said with an approving nod. I blushed.

"Temari!"

I whined.

"What? What are you so… don't tell me your still a virgin?"

I blushed more.

"I-I-I-I-I-I was never the one to get asked out on dates."  
I confessed. She nodded.

"If you want to lose it Kankuro will be more then happ…"

"Temari!"  
I shouted running out of the bathroom. She laughed behind me.

"It's true, and I knew you had a crush on him in the past."  
She said. I gapped at her.

"H-h-h-how?"

"You were easy to read, and he felt the same… I think he still might you?"  
I looked to my bare feet. I didn't know two weeks ago probably but for the last three days I been falling more, and more in love with Naruto… did I just accepted it? Yeah I did. I am in move with Naruto Uzumaki but Kankuro…

"I kinda like someone else."  
I admitted. She nodded.

"Don't look so down about it he'll find someone else. Anyways. Come on before we're late."  
She handed me a pair of strappy three-inch black heels. I bit my lip nervously as we got closer to the club.

"Stop doing that your ruining you lipstick."  
Temari scolded applying more lipstick. The guy up front let us in no questions asked.

"We didn't question us."  
I said shock. She giggled.

"Perks of being the Kazekage's siblings."

I giggled with her as we made our way through the crowd of people. Temari led me to a back room where we found the boys already drinking. I gave Naruto a 'what are you doing?' Look. He grinned sheepishly at me but it faded away the more I stared him down.

"They made me!"  
He confessed.

"Way to have some balls dude."  
Kankuro said. Naruto looked at the table grumbling.

"You look beautiful."  
Kankuro said walking over to me. I blushed.

"T-thank you."  
I stuttered out. He took my hand twirling me around. I giggled a little.

"So do you like the dress Naruto got you?"  
Temari asked. I stared awestruck at her.

'Naruto got this for me?'

I thought.

"Naruto got this for me?"  
I asked turning to him. He shrugged with a smirk.

"Remember your dare?"

I nodded. So that's why he got it for me he wanted to see what I look like in one.

"Thanks."

I said. Kankuro still held my hand led me to the booth.

"Drink?"  
He asked. I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"I don't know?"

"Don't worry we're all here doing it."

Kankuro said.

"Iori you don't have to if you don't want to."

Gaara said. I looked to Naruto he gave me a reassuring smile. I took the glass from Kankuro smelling it, it smelled weird but I poured it down my throat feeling it burn. I gagged.

"It… burns."  
I said through a gag. Kankuro laughed next to me putting an arm around my neck.

"It'll go away with the more you drink."  
He said pulling to him. I glanced at Naruto I thought I saw an irritated look on him but it was gone.

"Kankuro stop molesting her!"  
Temari scolded hitting him in the head with her hand.

"I'm hugging my friend!"  
Temari gave me apologetic look. I shook my head letting her know not to worry. After a few more drinks I was beginning to feel kinda loopy I guess. I leaned against Kankuro's chest enjoying the warmth.

"You are vary sexy."  
He purred in my ear. I giggled uncontrollably.

"So… do… you."  
I said. He leaned into my face giving me a smirk.

"I love this song!"  
Naruto exclaimed. Kankuro pulled away from me, and I blinked like I was just hypnotized. I also notice Temari gone.

"Where's Temari?"

"She went home she's missing Shikamaru."

Gaara said. I nodded forgetting that they were dating. Naruto seemed to have been sulking for some reason.

"What's wrong Naruto?"  
I asked over the music.

"Nothing."  
He muttered. I was feeling kinda worry about him he's not the type to sulk.

"Iori come dance with me."  
Kankuro said dragging me to the dance floor. I looked back at Naruto who was glaring at us before he turned back to Gaara.

"Naruto seems pissed."  
I told Kankuro. He pulled me close to his chest as a slow song started.

"Maybe it's the alcohol?"

He offered. I nodded. It does make you act different so that probably it.

"Yeah."  
I agreed. We danced a little before Kankuro pulled me aside at the bar. He ordered us a couple of drinks.

"I don't think I can handle more."  
I told him. He chuckled.

"You can always handle more."  
He handed me the glass.

"Cheers."

He said tapping our together.

"Cheers."

I said back downing the drink when I put the glass down there were lips on mine. I stared at Kankuro in shock. When he pulled away he looked nervous.

"Sorry."

He said walking away. My fingertips brushed against my lips they still felt warm from he kissed me. I pushed through the crowds trying to find him I found him walking out of the place his head down.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!"  
I shouted trying to get his attention. I ran outside bumping into something hard.

"Iori?"  
I looked up seeing Kankuro staring down at me.

"Kankuro why'd you ran off like that?"  
I asked standing back up.

"Cause I made a fool of myself."  
He said. I took his hand leading him to a bench nearby.

"Kankuro your sister told me that you liked me when we were younger?"

His eyes widened.

"I-I-I-I…"

"I'm sorry Kankuro but I don't feel the same."  
I said hating every second of it the hurt look he gave me nearly broke my heart. He looked down not meeting my gaze.

"Oh…"

I tilted his head up to lo look at me.

"Kankuro if this was last year I would've been really happy but… I like someone else now, and I wish I could return your feelings cause I hate seeing you this, and I…"

"Iori it's ok."  
He whispered. He smiled at me.

"I waited to long I get that. I should've acted on my feelings like Temari said many time in the past…"

I wiped tears away cursing the alcohol for making me act this way. Kankuro chuckled before wiping a couple of tears away as well.

"If you don't mind me asking who do you like?"  
I knew this question was coming so I wasn't nervous with telling him.

"Naruto."  
I said with a small smile. He looked at me shock.

"Naruto? I thought you didn't get along?"  
I laughed.

"Yeah that's what I kept telling myself but… he's been there for me a lot these past couple of day, and I kinda always had a thing… for him."  
I said sheepishly. He nodded.

"Well good luck to you two, and I hope your both happy."  
I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Kanku…"

"I'm fine really Iori just need some time to get over it."

He said standing to leave. The one thing that went through my mind was 'is he still my friend?' I was afraid he wasn't anymore.

"Your still my friend right?"  
I asked whispered not making up enough courage to ask him. I looked to ground hating myself for hurting a really good friend of mine when I felt a hand ruffle my hair.

"Of course."

Kankuro said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

I said smiling up at him. We said bye with him going home, and me going back to Naruto, and Gaara.

"Where were you?"

Naruto questioned.

"Walking Kankuro out."

"He left?"  
Gaara asked.

"Yeah he wasn't feeling well."  
I lied. He nodded.

"I-I-Iori would you dance with me?"

Naruto asked holding out a shaky hand. I stared at it then him. Biting my lip I nodded, and took his hand. The song was another slow song. Naruto pulled me close to him, rapping his arms around my waist. I rapped both my arms around his neck as we stepped forward, step back, right, left, and again. I could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

He looked me in the eye.

"I li… never mind."

He said looking away from again. I put my hands in between his neck, and head making him look at me.

"What?"  
I urged. He shook his head again.

"Never mind."  
He said again but this time he stopped dancing, and left leaving me on the dance floor alone.

'What's wrong?'

I thought sadly. I walked out of the place not really wanting to have 'fun' anymore. I walked back home, and was welcome by Akamaru.

"Hey boy."

I said petting his head.

"Where the rest?"  
Temari asked.

"Gaara, and… Naruto are still there."  
I said feeling sad at the blonde's name. Temari picked this up.

"What happened?"  
She asked.

"Nothing… nothing."  
She took my hand dragging me to the couch.

"Spill."  
She said. I sighed.

"Well first off I was drinking, which nothing good ever comes when you're drinking. Second Kankuro, and me were a little to friendly tonight…"

"Defy friendly?"

She asked.

"Well we were leaning against each other, and almost kissed me… but then Naruto kinda interrupted so it didn't happened."

I leaned back thinking about everything that happened after that.

"Wow he tried to kiss you. Never thought he actually try… what else happened?"  
Temari asked.

"Well he asked me to dance, and pulled me out to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and he kissed me…"  
I blushed at the thought of it.

"He… kissed… you…? No way!?"  
She shouted jumping in her seat.

"Temari don't feel the same as him remember?"

I said refreshing her memory of earlier. She stopped jumping, and scratched the back of her head.

"Right… well you two seem ok he came back ok."  
She said.

"Really?"  
I asked.

"Yeah he wasn't pissed, or anything like that infact he seemed happy."  
She said. That made me smile at lease Kankuro, and me were ok, at lease I didn't lose a friend.

"That's good."

I said. She smiled.

"So… who do you like?"

She asked wagging her brows at me. I blushed.

"Temari I can't tell you."

"Why not? I am your friend."

I sighed. What was I suppose to do? She is my friend I did just kinda broke her brother's heart, and she won't leave me alone till I do.

"Naruto."  
I mumbled.

"Say what?"

She said staring at me with disbelief. I fiddled with my fingers.

"Naruto."  
I said a bit louder. She squealed.

"Temari!"

I whined covering my ears her squealing really hurts my ears.

"Sorry."  
She said softly. I covered my eyes groaning.

"I like Naruto, and I don't know what to do. Help?"

She giggled.

"Just tell him."  
She said like it was the most simplest thing in the world. I scoffed.

"Yeah sure I'll do that when he quits ramen."

She laughed.

"Well you never know… I still think you should tell him I mean look at me, and Shikamaru. I didn't want to tell him cause I didn't to be rejected, and he thought it was to troublesome."

"That's Shika for you."

I said. She laughed.

"Still I was happy once I told him, and now look were together."  
I had to agree with that but Naruto likes someone to, and it not me.

"Temari he likes someone else he even told me so."

I told her. She stared at me.

"Who? Tell me I'll kick her ass!"  
Temari looked like she had fire in her eyes.

"Temari no unless your gonna beat up Sakura."  
I said pulling her fist to her side.

"Sakura?"  
She asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah… well he didn't say but how he described her it points to Sakura. He said he'd tell her how he feels after our mission is done."

I sighed sadly. She grimaced.

"That sucks but still I would tell him maybe it might change his mind, or at lease stall him."

I yawned.

"Don't worry Temari I'll be fine. Well I'm going to bed. Night."

I said walking up the stairs. I crawled into bed with Akamaru at the foot of it falling into a dreamless sleep.

Me: this chapter is longer then the others cause I didn't update sooner. Blame Kaya for not updating for me!

Kaya: we're still on that?

Me: yeah! You couldn't do it for me?

Kaya: enough!

Me: just for that your gonna get stuck having Uchiha babies

Kaya: you wouldn't

Me: oh I would.

Kaya: EVIL!

Me:hehe…


	7. Love?

Me: Yay! Finally able to post the last chapter there's a lemon in this one. I hope y'all like it I was really stuck on it, and I think it came out ok so let me know.

Kaya: …

Me: she is currently reading the last chapter so you'll see her piss at the end of the story.

Kaya: …

Me: hehe. Enjoy, and review! ^-^

"Wake up Iori… Iori… wake…"  
someone kept saying shaking me. I grabbed my pillow from under me swatting at the voice.

"Go away."  
I grumbled.

"God that hurt, and it was a pillow!?"

The voice shouted. I swung again hitting my target again then put the pillow over my head hoping to block out sound.

"Be gone demons!"  
I said.

"Naruto, and Gaara's downstairs."  
Kankuro joked. I hit him again.

"Hay what was that for?"  
He asked rubbing his head.

"That wasn't funny."  
I said getting out of bed. I notice Akamaru already gone.

"What time is it?"

I asked stretching.

"9:47."  
He grumbled. I roll my eyes, and started grabbing clothes to wear.

"Out."  
I said. He shook his head.

"No I think I have brain damage."  
He said laying back.

"Your about have gender problems if you don't leave."  
That got him up, and running out the door. After I was done getting ready I went downstairs.

"Finally! I had to fight these two off from eating your food!"

Temari exclaimed hitting Kankuro, and Naruto over the head with a wooden spoon.

"She snooze she lose."  
Kankuro said grabbing my plate.

"Akamaru."

"Agh!"  
Kankuro shouted when Akamaru pounced on him. I grabbed my plate before it hit the ground, and took Kankuro's spot.

"So you're going back today what time?"  
Temari asked.

"12:00."

Naruto said with a mouth full of food. I hit him over the head.

"Mouth close."

I said.

"Why so early?"  
Kankuro asked still wrestling with Akamaru on the floor.

"No reason just thought we get started sooner rather then later."

"I thought you would want to spend time with Gaara since you haven't seen each other in a while."  
I said. It was weird that Naruto wanted to leave so soon I mean we're in Suna he's with his best friend other then Sasuke. Why would he want to leave?

"Gaara's coming to Konoha in a couple of weeks, and I want to go so I can tell someone something."  
I knew who that 'someone' was Sakura. He wants to tell her he's still in love with her.

"K."  
I said harshly stabbing at my food.

"You ok?"

Temari whispered.

"Peachy."  
I said overly sweet.

'Stupid! Stupid Sakura! Stupid Naruto for not seeing I like him when every other person can! Stupid crush on stupid Naruto!'

I thought wishing my eggs were Naruto as I stabbed them.

"We're going to miss you guys so much!"  
Temari said hugging us to death.

"Can't… breath!"  
I gasped.

"Your gonna… see us in a couple of… weeks! Let us live!"  
Naruto shouted through gasps. She released us saying 'opps' as we panted.

"No worrs Iori you'll be fine."  
Kankuro whispered in my ear. I looked up to him, and smiled.

"I really wish I stayed crushing on you."  
I joked. He laughed, and pulled me into a side hug.

"So do I."

"You'll find someone."  
He grinned at me, and mess up my hair.

"Sure I will."  
He said.

"ACK! Kankuro!"

I shouted. When he finally stopped I hit him in the chest.

"Is Naruto glaring at me?"  
He asked. I looked to the blond seeing that he is glaring at Kankuro but why?

"Ready?"  
He asked. I nodded.

"See ya Gaara can't wait to see you guys in Konoha."

I said. He nodded.

"Yes have safe trip.  
He said.

"Naruto where are we going? Konoha's this way."  
I said pointing in the direction. He grinned at me.

"I know."  
He said walking away Akamaru followed him.

"Then why are you going this way? Akamaru why are you following him?"  
I asked. He just gave me a grin as well.

"Cause we ain't going home yet."  
Naruto said.

"Well where are we going?"

I asked.

"You'll see."  
He sang. Akamaru wagged him tail barking the same thing Naruto said.

'What are they up to?'

I asked myself. I followed Naruto for a good two hours before he stopped, and turned to me with one of his infamous grins.

"We're here!"

He shouted. I pointed a head to the beach?

"The beach?"  
I questioned. He nodded.

"Yup! Come on!"  
He shouted running down the hill we were on with Akamaru.

"This is stupid."  
I muttered. I walked down the hill not paying attention to where I was stepping, and ended up tripping over a root. I rolled down the hill when I stopped. Opening my eyes Naruto looked down at me with worried filled eyes.

"Iori are you ok?"  
He asked checking for injuries. I nodded.

"Yea… stupid root."  
I said bitterly looking up at where I tripped. Naruto chuckled next to me.

"Man Iori you really scared me there I thought for sure you had broke something guess that shows how tough you are."  
I stared at him with wide eyes.

'Did he just complemented me?'

I thought. I felt my cheeks begin to burn as a blushed made its way ob my cheeks. Pushing the blond away I stood up.

"So what are we doing here?"  
I asked petting a worry looking Akamaru.

"To have fun!"

He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Naruto we're on a mission…"

"Were on a mission, and now we have some time to have fun."  
He said. I shook my head.

"Lady Tsunade wants us back."

"I had Gaara send her a message saying we'll be back in four days so we'll leave tomorrow at noon. Now… let's go!"  
I grabbed the back of his jacket making him fall.

"Incase you haven't notice I don't have a swimsuit."  
I said looking down at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Who needs one?"  
He said. I gave him a confused look. He sat up taking his jacket off, and then the tank top he was wearing.

"What the hell are you doing!?"  
I shouted blushing as well. He looked up at me.

"What? I don't wanna get my clothes wet."  
He said. My blushed deepened.

"I'm not swimming naked!"

I shouted hitting him on the head.

"Ow!"  
He rubbed his head sending me a slight glare.

"Who said anything about getting naked? I'm swimming in my boxers."  
He said. I shook my head covering my chest as well.

"I ain't swimming in my under clothes."

I said. Naruto rolled his eyes at me.

"Sheez not like you haven't done it before… when we were little, and would skip Iruka sensei's class we go swimming in the creek in under clothes all the time. What's so different now?"  
He asked. I hit him on the head again.

"We were younger! We never use to think about that stuff! Now we… we…?"

"Pervy punk asses?"

I blushed again.

"Well yeah I guess… anyways I'm not doing it."  
I told him. I began walking away when arms were rapped my waist pulling me down.

"No your not!"

Naruto said holding me down. I struggled against his grip but he was too strong.

"Naruto you Baka let go! ARG!"  
I screamed. Akamaru shook his head like this was normal for us, which it isn't.

"Your going swimming, and your gonna like it!"  
He shouted. He stood carrying me bridal style.

"You wouldn't."  
I said glaring holes into his head. He grinned a cocky grin at me.

"Wouldn't I?"  
He dare.

"Naruto if you… AHH!"

I scream as threw me into the water. I swam next to him grabbing his arm, and pulling him under.

"Hey!"  
He said when he came up.

"Baster!"

I shouted. I sat in the sand ringing my hair out.

"Iori come on have fun!"

He whined. I looked down grumbling at how stupid he is.

"Naruto I don't wanna…"  
I stopped when he placed his face in front of mine.

"Iori come on! I miss the Iori that wouldn't give a damn about swimming in her underwear, the Iori that always wanted to come swimming at the beach, and the Iori that was like my twin cause we loved the same things."  
I bit my lip trying not to blush at the closeness.

'Have I changed that much?'

I thought. I sighed, and started taking off my clothes leaving my underclothes on. Naruto blushed a bit but smiled, and ran to the water.

"Wait up!"  
I called running after him. I jumped in next to him laughing, and Akamaru watched saying he didn't want to get wet.

"Gotcha!"  
Naruto shouted jumping on me. I screamed as we went under.

"I hate you!"  
I laughed. He grinned at me.

"Yeah I love you to."  
He said. I blushed, and he did to.

"Uh… come on."  
I said diving under. We swam for a good few hours till we decided to get out.

"I'm all pruning!"

I whined playfully. Naruto looked to his hands.

"Yeah… touch it!"

He said.

"Ack! Hell no!"

I said pushing him away with my foot.

"Touch it!"

"Never!"  
I shouted.

"Touch it!"

"Naruto stop already!"  
I said. He stopped, and laid next to me sighing.

"This was fun."  
He said. I laid next to him.

"Agree."  
I said. I looked under me seeing a blanket.

"Where did this come from?"  
I asked.

"I got it in Suna, and Akamaru laid it out for us."  
I scratched Akamaru head.

"Thanks boy."

I said.

"Look."  
Naruto said pointing up at the sky. I looked up seeing stars tones of them coming out.

"Wow… there's so many of them."

I looked to Naruto.

"Gaara said this is the best place to see tone of stars."

I looked at Naruto like really looked at him. He's hot! I bit my lip.

"What are you staring at?"

Naruto asked. I blushed.

"N-nothing!"

I said quickly. He laughed next to me.

"You were checking me out!"  
He accused. I sat up, and turned away from him.

"No!"

He laughed again but this time his face was next to my ear.

"That's ok you know why? I always do it to you to."  
He whispered in my ear. I turned to him.

"What?"

I asked not believing what I just heard.

"I'm always checking you."  
He said.

"Why?"

"Cause your beautiful."  
He said his lips connecting with mine. I gasped in surprise but after a few seconds kissed back. We rapped our arms around each other pulling the other as close as can be.

"Naruto."  
I said through a breath for air when he pulled away.

"Yes?"  
He said seductively, and kissed my down my neck. I moan when he switched to biting it.

"I-I-I…"  
I couldn't speak I was… I don't know but I was loving it. Naruto kissed my lips again moving me to lay back down with him on top. He looked down at my still half naked body making me blush more then I already was.

"Your vary sexy Iori."  
He purred. I leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Don't lie."

I said kissing down his neck now. He chuckled.

"I ain't lying I craved for your body for a long time now."  
I thought for a minute if this was just lust did I really want to continue?

"Then take it."  
I said. He looked me in the eye for anything that might show doubt but found none.

"Are you sure?"  
He asked. I nodded. He kissed my lips again but with more passion this time. My hands ran up his chest feeling every one of his abs. His hands caressed my sides while his lips kissed every inch of my chest.

"Naruto…"  
I moaned. His hands went under my bra unclasping it. I bit my lip as he stared at them.

"Pretty big."  
He said lustfully in my ear. I shivered licked one of them. I was so focus on it that I didn't notice when he started taking off my panties.

"Naruto!"  
I said a little alarmed. He chuckled.

"Don't worry we'll go as slow as you want. That ok?"

I nodded. The more this went on the more I began to believe that this was just lust, and that he didn't feel the same for me like I do him. Taking a deep breath I started taking of his boxers with his help. He kissed my lips hungrily. I rapped my legs around his waist still kissing him. I gasped when I felt something poking me at my entrance.

"Ready?"  
He asked. I nodded. He began pushing himself in making me whimper a little in pain. My nails clawed at his back leaving scars I'm sure. He was going really slow to let me get use to it I guess.

"Naruto… I'm ready."  
I told him he nodded, and started thrusting into me. Sweat began forming on my brow the more Naruto thrusted into me each harder then the last. My nails dug more, and more into his back with each thrust as I moaned vary, vary loudly. He flipped us over where I was on top.

"Naru…?"

"Ride me.":  
he said huskily. I gulped.

'How the hell do I that?'

I thought. I must've looked lost cause Naruto gripped my hips making me move up.

"You ok?"  
He asked. I blushed, and looked away from him.

"I don't know what to…"

"Then let me help you."  
He said huskily. His grip on my hips tightened as he pulled me back down on him. We both moaned at the same time.

"Just go with it ok?"  
He purred into my ear. I nodded, and start moving up, and down again with his help at times. His hands left my thighs to grip the blanket under us.

"Iori!"

He moaned loudly. I panted with every thrust I came closer, and closer to my max. Naruto panted as he watching me. His hands went up to my cheek wiping sweat away, then he leaned up kissing me lips his tongue going straight into my mouth. I pulled away for much needed air.

"Naruto I'm…"  
he cut me off with his lips on mine again. I felt like I was going to explode with all the pleasure I was feeling inside of me, my head also felt light headed from the lack of oxygen. Naruto started meeting my thrusts harder, and harder.

"Naru…"  
I tried to tell him how I was about when I came with the loudest moan ever. I panted on his shoulder as he kept going to finally he met his climax to.

"Oh… god… Iori."  
He panted out. I breathing had finally calmed a bit so I able to speak again.

"Yeah… I know…"

The high from my orgasm was starting to fade away so I was coming back to reality.

"I love you Iori."  
He said against the crook of my neck rubbing my back as well. I looked down at him surprise.

"Really?"

I whispered. He nodded.

"Of course I do..."  
he yawned loudly lying back pulling me with him.

"I… I…"

"You don't have to say anything right now let's just sleep."  
Naruto said holding me close against his chest. My eyelids started feeling heavy so I let sleep take over me. I woke up to the sun blinding me. Have I mention how much I hate the sun? I sat up, or tired to at lease Naruto's arm was till rapped around my waist. I turned in his grip to face him. He looked so innocent, so cute as he slept. Memories of last night came to mind, and I found myself wondering if what Naruto said was true, or… or if it was just heat of the moment kind of thing. I looked down at the sand.

"What's wrong Hun?"  
I groggy asked. I looked into blue concern eyes.

"Nothing… did you called me Hun?"  
I asked. He smiled

"Well yeah I love you Iori… you do love me right?"  
My heart felt like it stopped.

"Y-you love me?"

I asked still not believing it. He smiled eagerly.

"Yes Iori I love you."  
He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you to Naruto."

I said. He grinned widely at me.

"All right!"  
He shouted, and kissed my lips.

"But… I thought you were in love with Sakura?"

He laughed.

"Iori I was in love with her in the past! Infact I don't even think I was in love with her it was just a crush. Iori I love you, and now that I think about it what about Kankuro?"

"Kankuro?"

I asked confused.

"Yeah you said you liked Kankuro remember?"

I sighed.

"I only said that because I like you, and I didn't want you to know."  
I explained. He pulled me closer to his chest nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"So then you don't like him?"  
He asked. Again I sighed.

"I did have a crush on him in the past but that was a crush. I love you Naruto."

"At the club…?"

"He liked me but I told that… I… like you so were friends still."  
He licked my neck making me shiver.

"Naruto."  
I whined slightly. He chuckled against my neck.

"Yes?"  
I just notice that the blanket that was under us was now on top of us.

"How did this go from on top of us to over us?"  
I asked. He smirked.

"Well I put it there after you fell a sleep. You know in case someone walked by while we were sleeping wouldn't want them to get a free show now right?"

"Naruto!"

I shouted sitting up. He laughed at my red, red cheeks.

"What!?"  
He asked through his laughs. I looked around for Akamaru.

"Where's Akamaru?"

I asked. He looked around to then pointed up the hill.

"There he is."  
Akamaru whined a little.

"Sorry boy."

I said. It must've been weird for to have to hear our… activates last night. He barked in understanding, and said he'll stay up there till we had our clothes back on.

"Good point."  
Naruto said after I told him what Akamaru said. I blushed when he got up reviling his still naked self. He laughed again.

"What? You seen me naked already what's the big deal?"

"Naruto!"  
I shouted embarrassed. After we were dress again Akamaru came down.

"Sorry about that boy."  
I apologized again. He barked happily licking my face.

"Ok. Ok stop!"

I said through giggles. I looked to Naruto. He smiled, and held his hand out for me.

"Let's go home."

He said. I took with probably the biggest smile I ever smiled. The way back was great except the part where we went through that village Toru lived in. Naruto pulled me through it making sure I didn't stop.

"There it is!"

I said excited seeing the village gates.

"Alright! I'm hungry!"  
I sweat-dropped.

"And we're home."  
I added.

"That to!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He kissed my lips lovely.

"I love you."  
I whispered.

"Same here."  
He whispered back.

"What's this?"  
Someone asked behind us. We turned seeing Sasuke, and Kaya.

"Hey guys."  
I said nervously. Kaya smirked at me.

"Well, well what have we here? Hmm? Could it be that Naruto here finally confessed his feeling for Iori?"  
She asked. Naruto sighed annoyed.

"Kaya lay off. Sasuke control her."  
Naruto told the Uchiha.

"Hah! Like she listens to me."

He said. I nod in agreement.

"So you two are…?"

"Yes Kaya we're a couple let it go already! Sheez!"  
I pecked Naruto's cheek giggling at his upset self.

"Oh yay! Let's go eat!"  
Kaya said dragging me, and Sasuke to the gates. I grabbed Naruto's arm dragging him to. While we eating Kaya was asking a lot of questions about how we got together, and if we did it yet. I choked on my food at the last one.

"Kaya!"

I said.

"What?"

"That's between me, and Naruto."  
I said.

"What I told you when me, and Sasuke did it."

"We didn't ask to know."

Naruto said under his breath. Kaya hit him over the head making his face fall in his food.

"Hey how did you, and Sasuke get together?"  
I asked. Sasuke choked on his drink, and glared at Kaya.

"You swore you would never tell."  
He said threatenly.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.'

I thought watching the two glared at each other.

"The thing about is that I had my fingers crossed behind my back so it doesn't count."

"Kaya…"

"Sasuke it'll be fine. So you know how I went with Naruto a couple years back to get this ass back?"  
I nodded.

"Yes."

"Well me, and Naruto split up to search, and when I found them they were close to unconscious cause they had their battle to death fights, which if you ask me is stupid! So I had to mend them back to health, and when they were both ok again I beat them bloody."  
I looked to Naruto who shivered next to me.

"That was a vary bad three minutes."  
He said. I giggled.

"You beat Konoha's best ninjas in three minutes?"  
I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. Then I tied Sasuke up so we could drag him back. One night Naruto was a sleep, and I was keeping watch we started talking I told my true feelings for him, he admitted that he felt the same, I hit him over the head while I cried saying 'how could you do this to me?' and he promised to change, I hit beat him up again when we got back to village, and now he's like my love slave."  
Kaya said tilting his head with her finger. He glared at her again.

"I hate you."  
I tried to hold in my laughs but couldn't.

"You really did beat him up!? That's funny! The great Sasuke Uchiha taken down by a 95-pound girl! Oh that's sweet!"  
I laughed. Naruto laughed next to me.

"You to!"  
I laughed in his face.

"Iori!"

He pouted. I kissed him still giggling.

"It's funny babe."

I said. He shrugged.

"Thanks Kaya."  
He grumbled.

"Well it was funny."  
She said. Sasuke shook his head behind her.

"So when's the pups?"  
Kaya asked. I stopped laughing insistently wide eyes.

"Kaya!"  
Naruto, and I shouted. She laughed.

"What I don't want to be the only one having kids right now."  
She laughed. I stared at her in shock.

"Your…?"

"Yup! Now start making pups!"

She said clapping her hands. Naruto groaned. Naruto, and her started a shouting match with each other. I rolled my eyes looking to Sasuke. He stared at Kaya with so much love I never would've thought he had, and I smiled at Naruto with just as much love as well.

'I love this Baka.'

I thought.

Kaya: I'm what!?

Me: I told you!

Kaya: I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.

Me: Kaya calm down it's just a story! (Runs away)

Kaya: (chases) I'll kill you!

Me: kids never mess with a girl who despises Sasuke Uchiha you will be running for your life later on.

Kaya: get back here!

Me: KAYA REALLY LOVES SASUKE! HELP ME!

Kaya: I do not!

Me: hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! XD


End file.
